


Summertime Delights

by Red8Eyed8Surprise



Series: Holly/Sirius [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red8Eyed8Surprise/pseuds/Red8Eyed8Surprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is awake early on this particular Summer morning. He and a pregnant Holly decided to partake in a  (little hard to come by) Summertime delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Delights

The heat of this year's Summer was something else. Sirius was almost certain that with every new Summer the heat index went up five more degrees. Thank goodness both he and Holly were more than proficient enough in performing cooling charms. Almost six times a day he or Holly would go around cooling down the house. It was more he than his lover, seeing as how Holly was now seven months pregnant with their second child and he preferred her to stay off of her feet as much as possible.

This Summer time morning was quiet. They were still in bed seeing as how the sun had yet to come up. Indeed, it was early because James had yet to come barreling into their room and bed. His boy was a chip off of the ol' block, even when he was barging into their room at the most inappropriate of times when he and Holly were trying to get a little naked alone time. And then, of course, his lover would leave him to explain to their son why Daddy was wrestling naked with Mummy!

Yet, the surge of love and pride he felt bubbling up in his belly at the thought of his now four-year old son was immense.

How time had flown, too. It felt like just yesterday that Holly had given birth to their son. In this very bed, too! It was so wonderful to watch his son grow before his very eyes! It always amazed him now, how magic worked in the most mysterious of ways, especially when it came to the magic in their very beings. The magic that was apart of his son's genetics.

James' limbs were lengthening, his baby fat slowly yet surely was melting away. And oh, how he would miss that adorable baby fat! His hair, remarkably, had only gotten just a little darker, but it was still a couple of shades away from ginger in his opinion. It was a cinnamon kind of brown with just a smudge of red that could only have come from Lily Potter's side of the family since both he and Holly had hair that was raven's black...Speaking of Holly...

Sirius turned on his side and peered to his lover through half lidded eyes.

His Holly still looked the same. As beautiful than ever, if not more. Hair a raven's black, skin as pale as snow and lips the color of coral. Her eyes were a bright emerald-green and he loved it when little crows feet would appear at the corner of her eyes when she laughed. She had recently cut her hair to just above her shoulders and it had only made her hair even more unruly than before. Now, it was spread out across her pillow as she breathed softly in her sleep. She slept on her back nowadays, seeing as how her belly didn't allow her to lay in any other position comfortably.

Sirius cuddled up to her, his hand on her bulging belly. It simply amazed him that their child was growing inside her now. Just like her first pregnancy it was simply awe-inspiring to watch as her little body slowly changed to accommodate his child, another boy that they were planning to name Albus Orion Black(2). She was only 5'2" to his taller stature of 6'0", so the change was always dramatic to him.

He now noticed that her night-shirt had ridden up to just below her breasts. Arousal was pooling in his belly as he allowed his hand to move from her belly to her breasts. They had also grown larger to accommodate the milk that would feed his child and it was another aspect of pregnancy that he adored on his lover. His thumb rubbed over a nipple and it hardened immediately. And there was another reason he loved about pregnancy on his lover. It made her all the more sensitive in all the right places.

He moved her shirt over her breasts and exposed them to the air. Thanks to the cooling charms last night, the air was at a cool sixty degrees and both her nipples puckered together. With one arm he propped himself up on his elbow and then leaned down. He wrapped his lips around a nipple and began to suckle gently. Holly moaned in her sleep and shifted before settling again. Sirius could feel himself harden in his boxers and with his free hand he began to palm himself. Moving away from her breasts he looked down at her again and thanked Merlin that during the Summer Holly slept in her panties.

Sirius moved his hand away from his hardening cock and to her panties. He watched her face as his hands went under the elastic band and to her pussy. Tickling her clit made her moan even louder but she still managed to stay asleep. He was getter harder and harder as Holly began getting wetter and wetter. With gentle hands he divested her of her underwear and then kicked off his boxers. With Holly still on her back he scooted closer to her until he was flush against her side. He lifted the leg that was against him and draped it over his own before reaching between her legs, grabbing his cock and rubbing it against her clit.

"Sirius," she breathed with a sly smile as she slowly began to wake up. "Oh, yes."

He kissed her neck and shoulder before slipping the swollen head of his cock into her soaking wet and tight honey pot.

"Oh!" she whined, biting his lower lip when he went in for a kiss. "Don't tease me!"

"Good morning!" he whispered, thrusting in hard and grinding his pelvis against her bottom.

Their tongues tangled together as Sirius began to thrust with a gusto of a starving man. The slap of skin on skin was an obscene staccato that echoed off their bedroom walls. Sirius was glad he had closed the door last night because their was no doubt all this noise would have woken their son. He kept his pace up until Holly pushed him away and then was pleasantly surprised when he was pushed onto his back.

Sirius panted and watched as Holly straddled him. She had pulled her shirt off and then slipped down onto his still hard cock. As she road him hard, Sirius ran his hands over her hips and belly in a way that he supposed was akin to worship. Just watching his pregnant lover riding his dick to her completion was an arousing and perverse sight to behold. He could already feel his balls tightening and tingling as she began to grind down into his pelvis.

When they finally did come it was much too soon for Sirius. If he had his way they would be making love off and on the whole day, only stopping for food and drink. Unfortunately since they were parents, that dream was not possible. Unless they got a sitter.. Hmm, Sirius was sure that a fire call to Mrs. Weasley was due in the near future.

He helped his lover lay back down onto her back and he cuddled her close as they panted together.

"That was great," she whispered, now sounding sleepy. "You should wake me like that every morning from now on. I command it."

Sirius snorted and grinned, kissing her brow. "You command it, hmm?"

"Yessum... Love you."

"I love you, too... You know I had a dream that started off like that." (1)

"Like how?"

"You were pregnant and riding me."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. Then James suddenly appeared and pointed his wand at my cock. I was pretty sure he was going to use the Cruciatus on me."

"Little James?"

"Nope, your father."

*Snicker* "He would have."

*Groan* "Don't remind me!"

They kissed some more before they settled back down for a few more hours of sleep. And just as they were drifting off...

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Daddy!" James wailed at the closed door. "Mummy! Why the door closed! I want to come in!"

Sirius groaned while Holly snickered again.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): For those of you who don't know, Sirius is talking about the dream that he mentions in "Please Don't Crucio Me, James!" which is a one shot that I started this whole Holly/Sirius series. Check it out if you want to find out how this started and also check out the other related fics to find out more! Please tell me what you think! If you have any recommendations on who Fem!Harry Holly should have a love interest with, Review and tell me about it!
> 
> (2): Instead of Albus Severus, my muses decided on Albus Orion. Albus, of course, after the headermaster, and Orion because it is Sirius' middle name. There was no way that Sirius was going to name his child after Severus Snape. No way! Hell no! The Muse!Sirius in my (crazy, insane, etc...) mind was going nuts! There was no way that he would name any child after Snape.


End file.
